Una serie de Drabbles
by Sakhory
Summary: El título lo dice todo. Parejas: KakuHidan, ShikaTema, GaaraMatsu, ItaKonan, SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, TobiDei/MadaDei, SasoDei, SaiIno, KakaAnko.
1. KakuHidan

Bueno, estaba aburrida, y se me ocurrió una idea: hacer muchos drabbles acerca de diferentes parejas de Naruto! :D comenzando con…KAKUZU X HIDAN! XD

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto

Advertencia: Yaoi

…

Era un día normal en la Akatsuki cueva. Cada uno de los miembros de esta organización estaba concentrado en sus respectivas tareas: Sasori y Deidara haciendo arte, Tobi molestando a este último, Itachi comía dulces, en fin, cada uno concentrado en lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Cierto albino iba caminando por el pasillo, leyendo en voz alta la lista de cosas que su Dios le dijo que tenía que hacer.

-… Matar un ANBU, rezar a Jashin-sama, matar un señor Feudal, rezar a Jashin-sama, Follar con Kakuzu, rezar a Jashin-sama… ¿FOLLAR CON KAKUZU?

Hidan se quedó atónito, mirando el papel. No podía ser. Jashin-sama no permitiría ese tipo de acto. No le pediría jamás eso, ¿verdad? Tragó saliva. Era verdad que le tenía ganas a su compañero, pero, por el amor de su dios, ¿era una prueba para confesar sus sentimientos?

Pobre Hidan, no se había dado cuenta de que el grito que pegó se escuchó por toda la cueva…

-¡Hidan!-exclamó Pein- No quiero ver conductas inapropiadas aquí –después de decir eso y que el religioso le enseñara el dedo medio, se fue.

-¿Hidan?-lo llamó una voz conocida. El nombrado se tensó, pero juntó valor para enfrentar a su compañero.

-¿Qué quieres, viejo avaro?

Kakuzu no respondió. Hidan levantó una ceja, esperando una respuesta por parte del mayor.

-Hombre… ¿lo de follar es cierto?-fue lo único que pudo preguntar Kakuzu.

Hidan sintió que se ruborizaba, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?-preguntó el otro, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Y el sonrojo en las mejillas de Hidan aumentó.

El silencio volvió, y Kakuzu se dispuso a irse.

El albino se mordió el labio. Era en ese momento o nunca. Y eran los deseos de Jashin, por lo tanto…

-Por Jashin-sama, todo lo sagrado y que él bendice… sí.

Kakuzu rodó los ojos.

-Te dolerá~

-Como si eso fuera posible…-lo desafió el religioso.

-Tú lo pediste

-¡Se van a un hotel!-los reprendió Pein. Los otros dos se quejaron, pero cedieron, al ver la mirada de su líder.

Otro día~

-¡Joder! ¿Porqué mierda duele tanto? No puedo ni sentarme. ¿Qué es esta clase de dolor, Jashin? ¿Por qué Kakuzu tiene que ser tan…?

-Cállate Hidan, o la próxima te dolerá más y no te podrás sentar en todo un año-amenazó su compañero.

-Quiero verte intentarlo-desafió el religioso.

-…. Estúpido religioso.

…

Bien esto es todo, es algo sin sentido, pero me gustó la idea :D!

El próximo drabble: ShikaTema

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado…y dejen lindos reviews! :)


	2. ShikaTema

Bien, aquí está el drabble ShikaTema ^^:

Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, es de Kishimoto-sama

Pareja: Shikamaru x Temari

….

"_Éste día no puede ser más problemático_" pensaba Shikamaru "_En el medio del desierto, con una mujer problemática, jugando al shougi, a punto de perder… esto apesta_"

-Creo que te gané-dijo Temari, sonriendo, triunfante.

-No puede ser –dijo, abriendo los ojos como platos, aunque ya se lo esperaba- Vaya, sí que eres problemática, mujer.

-Vago.

-Problemática.

-Si no fueras tan vago, tal vez ya tendrías una linda novia.

-Y el hecho de que tú sigas soltera, sólo resalta lo problemática que eres.

-… Vago.

-… Problemática.

-Eres lindo, pero con esa actitud, lo hechas a perder.

-Tú también eres linda, pero con lo complicada que eres, mejor ni te cuento.

-¿Ah sí? Bien, sexy vago, de todas formas me gusta cómo soy.

-A mí también me gusta cómo eres… aunque seas problemática.

Temari se quedó un rato en silencio, contemplando su victoria plasmada en el tablero de shogi.

-Te amo-cortó Shikamaru, haciendo que ella lo mire a los ojos. La rubia sonrió.

-Yo a ti.

-Eres tan problemática~-dijo él, aunque sonrió de lado.

-Así me amas.

Los dos se dan un tierno y profundo beso, olvidándose de que están en la oficina del Kazekage. Estaban bien, hasta que oyen el ruido de la puerta que se abre. Se giran, sorprendidos, mientras ven a las personas que los interrumpieron.

Gaara y Kankuro están en la puerta, boqueando como peces fuera del agua, mirando a Shikamaru y a Temari alternativamente.

-Qué romántico-murmuró Matsuri, que se encontraba detrás de los hermanos de la arena. Gaara la miró raro, y la chica bajó la mirada, ruborizada.

-¡Explíquenme que rayos está pasando aquí!-exclamó Kankuro.

Nadie dijo nada.

-¿Qué hacías besando a mi hermana?-le preguntó Gaara a Shikamaru.

Matsuri seguís pensando que era muy romántico, y que esos dos hacían muy linda pareja. Kankuro parecía estar al borde de un ataque al corazón

-Esto no puede estar pasando, por el tercer Kazekage, esto no puede pasar, no está pasando, no, no, mi hermana no se está besando con un problemático… ¿Por qué no pueden esperar un par de años más estos jóvenes? –balbuceó el mayor de los hermanos.

-Hombre, soy sólo dos años menor que tú. Y nadie te dice nada cuando te vemos babear por la chica del clima- lo reprendió su hermana mayor.

-Eso es muy diferente-se defendió Kankuro. Gaara miraba a Shikamaru con su mirada asesina.

-Qué problemático-fue lo único que pudo decir el shinobi de Konoha.

…..

Y aquí termina el drabble ShikaTema!

El próximo drabble: Gaara x Matsuri!

Sayonara!


	3. GaaraMatsu

Y aquí…les traigo el drabble GaaMatsu!! No tenía muchas ideas para hacerlo XD pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

Tómenlo como la continuación del drabble anterior ^^.

Advertencias y/o aclaraciones: Gaara un poco OoCc

Pareja: Gaara x Matsuri

Conteo de palabras: 307 palabras

* * *

El Kazekage y su alumna acababan de salir de la oficina, dejando a Kankuro desesperado aclarando las cosas con Temari y el chico problemático de Konoha.

Matsuri no podía apartar en ningún momento su vista de Gaara, y el beso que había presenciado la había llevado a un paseo por las nubes, se imaginaba a ella y a su sensei abrazándose y besándose, algo un poco cursi para una chica de su edad. Pero vale soñar, no? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su sensei.

-Matsuri, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo- le dijo Gaara.

-¿S-si Gaara-sensei?

-¿Tú me amas?

Silencio

Silencio

Silencio

SILENCIO SEPULCRAL

-…Sí- le contestó ella totalmente roja

-Ah-

Solo un "Ah"?? como si quisiera decir: "No me interesa más"?? Tan solo un put* "Ah"??

-Gaara-sensei?- dijo la chica con timidez

-…-tan solo la miró

-¿Usted ta-también me ama?

Gaara se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

Al instante la miró a los ojos.

-…Sí

La chica abrió sus ojos enormemente: Acaso su amor platónico le había dicho que…sentía lo mismo por ella? Le correspondía? LA AMABA?

Su sonrisa le iluminó el rostro y se lanzó a los brazos de su sensei [N/A: suena raro XD al menos para mí]

Gaara sonrió, [Sí, SONRIÓ O_o!] y le correspondió al abrazo.

Matsuri, impulsada por una fuerza de Jashin sabe donde, besó a Gaara profundamente, y el pelirrojo le correspondió.

Desde a otra habitación, tres personas estaban observando esta demostración de amor. La rubia, el pelinegro y el castaño no podían creer lo que estaban viendo: A Gaara sonriendo y besando a su alumna.

Los dos se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados y se separaron al instante.

-Este, yo, ejem o///o- comenzó a decir Gaara. Matsuri simplemente estaba más roja que el cabello de Gaara.

Finalmente, fue Shikamaru quién dijo la última palabra:

-Problemático ¬¬

* * *

Me demore un poco para subir este drabble U_U Pero espero que halla valido la pena :D.

Me gusta que Shikamaru finalize el fic, saben porque?.

Porque amo su "problemático" XD jaja


	4. ItaKonan

Hola!!

Primero que nada quiero agradecer reviews ^^ y ahora los contestaré:

Mangetsu Miru-Chan: Me alegro que guste nee!! Pero tienes que leer el de Naruto 101 en DZ ;) si sigues siendo fanática de Itachi te gustará.

SP. TemaRi-': GOMEN! Pero no voy a hacer SasuHina, voy a hacer SasuSaku & NaruHina…lo lamento en serio…bueno, al menos te gusta el NaruHina :D

NekoNight: Me siento feliz yo también de no ser la única Uruguaya XD. Y en cuanto al fic, ItaKonan en este capítulo, dedicado a ti y a todos los fans del ItaKonan :)

Anika-san: Tierno? No me lo esperaba O_O pero saludos también para ti =)

Y la afortunada pareja que va a ser vista en el drabble de hoy es…ItaKonan! See .!!!

Advertencias: Va a ser A.U…oh por dios, mi primer A.U!!!

Por favor dejen review!

Cantidad de palabras: 416 (O_O si que me inspiré)

* * *

Konoha era conocida por ser tranquila, estable y con muchos lugares turísticos. Tiene una cultura muy amplia, y presenta muchos tipos diferentes de paisajes.

Estaban en invierno, y los copos de nieve caían del cielo e iban a parar en la cabeza de la gente.

Una chica de cabello azul con una gran flor blanca en él, estaba caminando tomada de la mano con el que parecía ser su novio.

Él, Uchiha Itachi, era uno de los chicos más conocidos en la ciudad, y millones de chicas "babeaban" por él.

Cada vez que pasaban frente a una, le dedicaban una mirada de envidia. Y si por cada mirada de esas te dan una moneda, ella ya sería millonaria.

Volviendo al tema, los dos iban caminando, cuando la chica vio una cosa en la vidriera que le llamó la atención. Un cartel que decía: "Se busca profesora de Origami, para el taller de arte Akatsuki. Consultar al 09237689".

-Crees que me contratarían?- le preguntó la chica. Se había puesto contenta, ya que quería ganar algo de dinero extra para salir de vacaciones con la persona que estaba a su lado.

-...haz lo que quieras- le respondió cortante

A la chica eso le cayó algo mal. Estaba acostumbrada a que sea cortante cuando hablaban de tonterías, pero cuando ella sacaba el tema del Origami, él la escuchaba atento. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Itachi la miró a los ojos, y le dijo si podían ir a algún lado ya que hacía mucho frío.

Los dos entraron a un restaurante. Pidieron una mesa y se sentaron a tomar un café.

Donan estaba algo incómoda. Sabía que Itachi tenía algo para decirle, ella lo conocía. Y tenía que ser algo importante.

-Konan…-comenzó a decir Itachi

-Qué pasa Itachi???

-Yo..este…ejem…yo –empezó a decir Itachi- no sé como decirlo.

Konan sabía a que se refería.

Ella sabía que cuando un hombre se comporta así quiere terminar contigo, o pedirte que seas su novia.

Era obvio que como ellos ya eran novios, lo que Itachi quería hacer era cortar con ella.

-Está bien, lo diré yo- le dijo ella

-que suerte- suspiró aliviado el pelinegro

-Terminamos.

El Uchiha quedó en shock, terminaban? Solo eso? Terminaban? TERMINABAN?

Konan se levantó de su silla dispuesta a irse, hasta que una mano sujetó la suya.

Se dio vuelta, y ahí estaba él, Itachi Uchiha, de rodillas en el suelo con un anillo en su mano.

-Konan…te casarías conmigo?

"_Esa sí que no la vi venir" _ Pensó la chica.

* * *

Aquí termina! Algo cortito, pero que opinan? Aunque no les guste el ItaKonan, dejen su opinión igual ^^.

Y si les gusta alguna pareja en especial, pueden sugerírmela, tal vez haga un drabbe acerca de ella


	5. SasuSaku

Hola! Disculpen la demora, estube ocupada y no había tiempo para poder actualizar T_T

Como recompensa, traje drabble SasuSaku 3 y si veo muchos post en poco tiempo subo el NaruHina ^^ así que dejen post, y habrá nuevo drabble pronto ;)

Pareja: Sasuke x Sakura

Cantidad de palabras: 290 palabras

Advertencias: OoCc, Sasuke algo romántico y Sakura madura :)

Aclaraciones:

**Pensamientos de Sasuke –negrita-**

_Pensamientos de Sakura –cursiva-_

_**Lo que piensan ambos –negrita y cursiva-**_

Lo demás con letra normal :)

Disfruten la lectura ^^!

* * *

**Pensé que te había perdido aquella vez que me despedí. Creí que tú me ibas a olvidar. Pero ahora te veo, y veo tus ojos verdes brillar. No puedo oler tu aroma a cerezas, pero sé que está ahí. Si tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría volver a estar contigo.**

_Sasuke-Kun…tanto tiempo y todavía estás igual de frío que siempre…porque me miras con esa cara? Sin sentimientos, sin expresión alguna en tu rostro…_

_Eso es lo que tú querías? Sacrificaste tus sentimientos por un estúpido deseo de venganza? Creo que ese no es el Sasuke del que me enamoré._

Naruto miraba a Sasuke. Después de tanto tiempo tenían su reencuentro. Pero él sabía que lograría que Sasuke regresara a la aldea.

**No tienes idea de cuanto estoy sufriendo Sakura. Si tan solo supieras que estar con Orochimaru y planear mi venganza es algo que hago solo para no pensar en ti. Si pienso en ti, sufro, porque sé que tú ya me olvidaste…**

_Sasuke-ku…no, tú ya no eres Sasuke-Kun. Tú solo eres un shinobi más en el mundo. Es verdad, fuiste una parte muy importante de mi vida. Como dije antes, __fuiste._

Los pensamientos de ambos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Naruto

-SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Naruto comenzó a liberar una aprte del chakra del Kyubbi. Yamato decidió entrar en acción y detener a Naruto.

Sasuke estaba decidido en tener una batalla contra Naruto, y Sakura haría lo que haga falta por proteger a su equipo.

**Naruto? Al menos una batalla me va a distraer de pensar en ti.**

_Ahora solo quiero que tú vuelvas a Konoha para que Naruto sea feliz._

_**Tal vez estemos separados, y nos demostremos frialdad entre nosotros…**_

…_**Pero en el fondo…**_

…_**se qué tú me amas…(L)**_

…**Sakura-chan**/_Sasuke-Kun_

* * *

Qué opinan? Parece un poem-fic XD

Ahora, a responder reviews :D!

NekoNight: Me alegra que el ItaKonan te halla gustado, y aquí te acabo de dejar el SasuSaku ;) si hay lindos reviews habrá NaruHina ^^. Y sí, haré TobiDei…O MadaDei XD lo que venga…

Dulccergirl: Haré también SasoDei :D el SasoDei no se queda atrás :)

Miru-Chan: nee-chan! Mil disculpas! Pero no resistí la tentación de hacer un ItaKonan (?) pero ya te lo recompensé en el fic de Naruto 101 ;) te gustó tu cita con Itachi XD??

SP. TemaRi-': No te preocupes, el próximo drabble será NaruHina, y ojalá que te guste ^^

Como siempre digo, si hay alguna pareja que les guste, solo digan y haré mi mejor esfuerzo x3!!!


	6. NaruHina

Estaba aburrida, ninguna de mis amigas estaba, y no sabía que hacer XD y dije…porque no ponerme manos a la obra con el drabble NaruHina y subirlo?

Entonces la inspiración me llegó…y escribí el tan esperado drabble!

Cantidad de palabras: 479 palabras

Let's go!

* * *

Era un día soleado en Konoha.

Naruto se hallaba en el puesto de ramen Ichiraku, comiendo un plato de ramen.

Mientras tanto, una peliazul con ojos plateados, por no decir blancos, entraba al puesto de comida.

Cuando vio al chico que tanto le gustaba, corrió a esconderse bajo una mesa.

Pero tubo muy mala suerte.

Uzumaki la vio, y luego de que tragó o que tenía en la boca, le dijo:

-¡Hinata! ¿Porqué te escondes?

-Y-yo etto…-la chica no sabía que responder, era tímida, pero cuando se trataba del rubio, era DEMASIADO tímida.

Y no podía entender ese nerviosismo que le causaba el estar cerca de Naruto, las mariposas en el estómago cuando hablaba con él, no podía evitar desmayarse cada vez que el se le ponía enfrente y muy cerca de su cara diciéndole "¿Hinata-chan estás bien?" o "Estás roja, no tendrás fiebre Hinata?" y cosas así.

Por eso ella había decidido observar al rubio escondida, pero no podía esperar al día para confesarle sus sentimientos.

La voz del rubio interrumpió sus pensamientos

-¡Hinata!¡Responde, me estás asustando!

-N-no me pasa n-nada Naruto-kun-le dijo ella tartamudeando.

-…No te creo! –replicó el rubio- siempre que me vez es lo mismo "No me pasa nada" "no te preocupes, estoy bien" dime que te pasa Hinata-chan!-

Hinata no sabía que responder, se había quedado sin palabras. Tenía que confesarle sus sentimientos.

-"Es ahora o nunca"- pensó ella-Naruto-kun…TE AMO!

El rubio se quedó sin palabras.

Simplemente se dio media vuelta, pagó la cuenta y se fue caminando por las calles de Konoha.

Hinata se quedó allí parada, y Ichiraku la miró

-Ibas a llevar algo?-le dijo

La chica le dijo su orden y comió en silencio.

Al día siguiente…

El rubio despertó algo confundido.

Lo que había sucedido el día anterior lo dejó algo confundido…el amaba a Sakura, ¿no? ¿O acaso amaba a Hinata?

Decidió ir a despejar su mente con su mejor distracción: comer un plato de ramen.

Al entrar, se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás suyo.

Se dio la vuelta, y vio a Hinata ruborizada, pero cuando ella se percató de que Naruto la estaba observando, no desvió su mirada como lo hacía siempre, si no que se la sostuvo.

Estaba ruborizada, era verdad. Pero podía verlo a los ojos sin desmayarse. Lo que él había hecho ayer, la había decepcionado: Naruto nunca echaba marcha atrás.

Pero Hinata no sabía que Naruto había hecho eso porque estaba confundido.

Pero él había tomado su decisión: amaba a…

-…Hinata-dijo el rubio- yo también te amo

-Me…amas?-preguntó la chica

-Por supuesto Hinata-chan! –gritó con un muy buen humor –hasta te besaría si tu quisieras!

Hinata se quedó muda, el amor de su vida la besaría?

Naruto no soportó más, tomó a Hinata de la cintura y juntó sus labios con los de ella.

"Estos jóvenes…" pensó el dueño del puesto de ramen.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Por si no se dieron cuenta, Ichiraku le digo yo al señor ese XD

Ahora, respondo review:

NekoNight: Me alegro de que te halla gustado :D pero cuando harás un fic tú? O_O me encantaría leerlo. Y gracias por ponerme en favoritos.

SP. TemaRi-': Para ser sincera, me pongo realmente contenta de que aunque no te guste el SasuSaku hallas leído el fic igual, y dejado review también. ¡Eso sí es ser buen lector!

Miru-chan: Suerte con convivencia, y todos tus fics. Y que lástima que no te este brotando la comedia T_T realmente eres buena con eso :)

Esto es todo…

¿Review?


	7. NejiTen

Y ahora, damas y caballeros, con ustedes el drabble NejiTen!

No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero en estos días ando inspirada con los drabbles XD pero con los fics de capítulos largos no T_T así que si alguien quiere ver la continuación de Justin vs Noah…habrá que esperar, lo siento mucho :(

Pareja: NejiTen

Avisos: Está compuesto por diferentes flashbacks de los entrenamientos del equipo Gai.

Un día como cualquier otro, el equipo Gai estaba entrenando muy duro. Como el año anterior se habían enterado de que no participarían en los exámenes Chunnin, todos se pusieron a entrenar duro día y noche, especialmente Lee.

TenTen se estaba guardando hace mucho lo que sentía por Neji, y ese día decidió confesarle sus sentimientos.

-Neji, te amo.-dijo ella, ni corta ni perezosa.

Neji, sólo se dio media vuelta y desapareció.

_1 año más tarde~_

TenTen entrenaba con sus armas. Al otro día sería el examen Chunnin, y tenía que estar preparada.

Había algo que la distraía de su puntería, y era cierta persona de ojos blancos que la estaba observando. Ella creía que el pensaría "que tonta…".

Sólo que él encontraba bastante interesante la actividad de ver a su compañera entrenar la puntería.

_3 años después, Naruto Shippuden~_

Cuando se enteraron (en su entrenamiento) que Naruto y Jiraya habían regresado a la aldea, Lee comenzó a saltar loco de contento. Neji solo sonrió, y TenTen estaba radiante.

Neji le dirigió una mirada discreta sin que ella se diera cuenta, aunque tenía el Byakugan activado.

Uh. Bueno… Konoha era una aldea libre.

TenTen dirigió su vista hacia Neji, y se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo.

Neji, simplemente le sostuvo la mirada. Él no tenía vergüenza. Ni un poco.

Aunque por dentro se moría.

_Un tiempo después~_

Pein y sus seis cuerpos habían destruido la aldea de Konoha.

Los aldeanos hacían un esfuerzo enorme para poder reconstruir la aldea nuevamente, y como dijo Gai-sensei "¡Ayudar con tu aldea es otra gran forma de expresar tu juventud!", ellos tuvieron que hacerle caso a su (loco) sensei.

TenTen y Neji se encontraban pintando una parte de la torre del Hokage, hasta que TenTen decidió volver a intentar lo que había hecho varios años atrás: decirle nuevamente sus sentimientos. Ésta vez, Neji no podría irse así como si nada.

-Neji- lo llamó, mientras el chico la miraba atentamente- Te amo…

Neji esta vez, solo se quedó en silencio. Por dentro estaba eufórico, claro.

-Yo también. Eres todo para mi, todo lo que tengo, y sin ti no se qué haría. Y todas esas cosas cursis.

-Neji… ¡yo también te amo!

-… lo dijiste hace rato.

Los dos se abrazaron tiernamente, pero su momento mágico fue roto por la voz de su sensei.

-¡Veo arder la pasión de la juventud en sus corazones! -gritó, pero luego puso cara de enfurecido y les dijo enojado- ¡Y ahora a trabajar, par de vagos!

Sus dos alumnos se asustaron y salieron corriendo a pintar la pared de la torre del Hokage… no sin antes darse un corto, pero lindo beso en los labios.

…

Les gustó? Dejarán review?

Hidan: Más vale que se así o Jashin los violará ¬¬! Ò_Ó Se vengará de los que leen historias y no dejan review! Ò_ó!

Ignoren eso último, tiene las hormonas alteradas, probrecito~


	8. MadaDei TobiDei

Hola! Disculpen la tardanza…estuve algo ocupada :S y no tuve tiempo de ponerles este drabble…

Ahora, a pedido de mi nee-chan y Nekonight, les dejo un drabble, Mitad Tobi/Dei y mitad Mada/Dei.

Y a causa de mi tardanza, también subo un SasoDei :D

Así que espero review por las dos historias (see, el SasoDei fue a pedido de Dulccergirl XD).

Advertencias: Yahoi y OoCc

Cantidad de palabras: 165 palabras.

* * *

Deidara y Tobi iban caminando por un bosque.

En eso, Tobi comenzó a molestar a su sempai.

-Sempai, ¿Qué hora es?- le dijo el Uchiha, líder de la Organización Akatsuki.

-Son las tres de la tarde, Tobi- le contestó el rubio con poco entusiasmo

15 minutos después, el pelinegro le formuló la misma pregunta a su sempai.

El de las orbes celestes le contestó.

30 minutos después (15:45), el portador del Sharingan le hizo exactamente la misma pregunta.

El rubio lo miro enfadado, le dijo la hora, y le advirtió una cosa:

-Si sigues haciendo preguntas, te haré volar, hum!-

El líder de Akatsuki se rió por dentro, por favor, ¿acaso el rubio no sabía advertirle otra cosa?

Siguieron caminando un buen rato más, y cuando Deidara creyó que "Tobi" no lo molestaría, el de ojos rojos habló:

-Sempai, ¿sabía que eres un _rubio __sexy_?

…

…

…

¡¡¡BANG!!!

Tobi voló por los aires.

Deidara estaba más rojo que un tomate.

Y Madara lo sabía.

* * *

Les gustó?

Ahora respondo reviews:

**Miru-chan: **Me alegro que te halla gustado! Como vez, aquí te dejo el TobiDei que tú querías ;) y te agradecería si leyeras el SasoDei que viene ahora…pero si no quieres no pasa nada :D

**NekoNight: **…y aquí está el TobiDei para vos!! See, el liceo es complicado XD pero estaré esperando un fanfic tuyo!! ;D


	9. SasoDei

Y aquí Sakhory con el SasoDei ;)

Advertencias: Yahoi-OoCc

Cantidad de palabras: 242

* * *

Llovía.

Estaba nublado.

Soplaba un viento gélido.

Y hacía mucho frío.

El equipo de Akatsuki formado por los dos artistas se había refugiado en una cueva.

Deidara, a pesar del clima, no tenía frío, ya que su compañero de equipo, su amado, lo rodeaba calidamente con su brazo.

A pesar de que Sasori era una marioneta, su temperatura corporal era muy cálida, y eso era más que suficiente para el rubio.

Al principio, Sasori lo estaba observando con una sonrisa boba, pero luego esta se transformó en una sonrisa juguetona, traviesa y pervertida.

El ojiazul se percató de esto, y con un leve sonrojo, comenzó a ser besado apasionadamente al pelirrojo.

-¿Danna?- lo llamó el rubio en una pausa que hicieron con sus besos, a falta de aire.

-¿Si, Dei?-

-…Yo seré el seme-

El de ojos miel se quedó un instante en silencio, y luego soltó una carcajada.

-¿Tú? ¿Seme? ¡No me hagas reír!- Sin embargo, el de Suna se quedó callado ante la mirada del rubio.

Lo de Seme iba en serio.

A Sasori, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de tan solo pensar de que iba a ser el Uke.

Deidara, aprovechando esto, se colocó encima de Saspri, le sujetó fuertemente las muñecas y le dijo la siguiente frase:

-¿Quién es el maestro ahora, Danna?-

Comenzó a besar al ojimiel con una pasión indescriptible.

Esa noche las cosas cambiarían.

Pero solo ESA noche.

…

…

…

¡Y qué noche!

* * *

Y bien? Les gusto? Dejen review! w!


	10. SaiIno

Aquí estoy, con el drabble SaiIno XD (se escribe así? Yo lo escribo con dos "i")

Una cosa…¿quieren que haga un drabble (song-drabble XD) KibaHana? (Kiba x Hanabi)

Pareja: Sai x Ino

Ese día, Sai tenía una gran duda.

Primero se lo preguntó a Naruto.

El rubio lo miró ruborizado y le dijo que no tenía una respuesta concreta.

Luego se lo preguntó a Sakura. La de cabello rosado, no quería explicárselo, y le dijo que le preguntara a Naruto o a alguien más.

Sai, se dio por vencido, ¿por qué rayos nadie sabía responderle "eso"?

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha, alguien se acercó a saludarlo.

-¡Hola, Sai-kun!-lo saludó una rubia de ojos azules

"Ésta es mi oportunidad" pensó Sai.

-Ino, ¿puedes responderme algo?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿Qué es el amor?

Ino se sorprendió, no sabía que responderle.

-Bueno Sai, no sé cómo definir eso…-comenzó a decir la chica.

-Tú tampoco sabes…

-¡No! Es que… el amor no es algo que se diga con palabras, más bien… se demuestra.

-¿Con abrazos y eso?

-Sí… más o menos… y depende también que tipo de amor hables…

-¿Cómo?

-Está el amor que sientes por un amigo, o un familiar o…

-¿O qué?

-O…ya sabes, tu pareja, novia.

-Ya entendí… ¿pero como sé si…estoy enamorado?

-No sé cómo explicarte…-pensó en cómo se sentía ella cuando estaba con Sai- … cuando estás con esa persona sientes que nada más te falta… que el tiempo se detiene, y que no importa nada más que tú y esa persona…

-Entiendo-contestó él, regalándole una sonrisa.

Se quedaron un buen rato mirándose a los ojos, hasta que Ino rompió esa conexión, ya que estaba muy nerviosa… eso siempre le pasaba cuando estaba con Sai.

-_Etto…_ ¡mira la hora que es! Hace varios minutos que estamos hablando ¡Debo irme! ¡Adiós, Sai-kun!

-¡Adiós Ino-chan!

Ino se fue y dejó al pelinegro solo.

"_¿Varios minutos?_" pensó Sai "_El tiempo pasó volando… y la verdad no me importaba mucho… porque no me faltaba nada_"

Sai recordó la definición de la rubia.

"…_cuando estás con esa persona sientes que nada más te falta…que el tiempo se detiene, y que no importa nada más que tú y esa persona…"_

Abrió sus ojos negros como platos

"Estoy… ¿enamorado de Ino?"

Al parecer, sí.


	11. KakaAnko

Disculpen la tardanza… aquí está el último drabble… si se quedaron con ganas de un KibaxHanabi, esperen un tiempo y haré un song-fic xD pero cuando le gane a la flojera xD!

Pareja: Kakashi x Anko

"Los papeles. ¡Los malditos papeles!" se repetía Anko una y otra vez "Y todo empezó hace unas horas…"

_Flash Back/POV Anko~_

Estaba por entrar a la torre de la Hokage.

Cuando entré, Tsunade estaba muy borracha, pero MUY borracha, ya que decía cualquier estupidez entre hipidos. Si los Akatsukis planearan atacarnos en este momento, estoy segura que no duraríamos nada contra ellos.

Volviendo al tema, Kakashi Hatake entró a ese lugar.

-Kakashi- gritó Tsunade, arrastrando las sílabas mientras se dejaba caer cobre su escritorio- ¡ve a la casa de Anko a organizar mis papeles!

-¡¿Mi casa?!-grité yo

-¿Qué papeles?-preguntó Kakashi como si nada

En ese momento entró Shizune con una montaña de papeles.

-Oh, esos -dijo Kakashi

Luego de eso, fuimos con Hatake a mi casa, y nos pusimos manos a la obra. El tiempo pasaba y no podíamos acabar, hasta que Kakashi habló.

-Y… ¿qué tal si nos tomamos un descanso?

-… no se- le dije yo. Teníamos que terminar, y con un descanso, nunca lo lograríamos.

-Traje dango~

Y con eso me convenció.

-… ¿de cuánto tiempo será el descanso?-pregunté, regalándole una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Ok, el dango siempre termina por convencerme. Después de comer un poco, Kakashi, de la nada, me dijo algo que no me esperaba.

-¿Quieres ver mi rostro?

-Es broma, ¿verdad?-pregunté, atónita.

Él me miró seriamente. Por su mirada, me di cuenta que decía la verdad.

-Aquí voy- dijo él

No sé porqué, pero comencé a ponerme nerviosa, cosa muy rara en mí. Él, comenzó a bajarse la máscara.

Y yo, cuando vi lo que había debajo de ese pedazo de tela, quedé congelada.

Su rostro… era normal. ¡Pero parecía tan hermoso! No puedo describirlo con palabras.

Kakashi me sonrió y yo no sabía qué hacer. O sea, no todos los días ves la cara que todo el mundo ha querido ver.

Era perfecto, ¿Por qué ocultaba semejante belleza bajo esa máscara?

El tiempo pasaba, y cuando él salió fuera de la casa, me lancé hacia él, le bajé la máscara nuevamente y le planté un beso en sus labios.

Ni bien terminamos ese momento mágico, entré rápido a mi casa, más roja que un tomate. Creo que él iba a decirme algo, pero le cerré la puerta en la cara.

_Fin Flashback/Anko POV~_

Anko suspiró y se llevó su mano a los labios

"_¿Qué mierda he hecho?_" La de cabellos morados siguió reflexionando un poco sobre lo sucedido.

No, si no fuera por esos papeles no habría podido ver su cara.

…Los papeles… ¡Los malditos papeles!

"¿Qué rayos decían los papeles?"

Ni yo lo entendí xD no se preocupen…

Esa pregunta se la dejo a su imaginación…o directamente pasen eso por alto x)

Y este es el drabble final :D! Agradecimientos en el siguiente~


	12. Agradecimientos

AGRADECIMIENTOS

Les agradezco mucho a todos los que leyeron nOn de veras!

Y mucho más a los que dejaron review =3

TemaRiLand

Mangetsu Miru-Chan

NekoNight

Dulccergirl

Karina Natsumi

Anika-san

Muchísimas gracias!!

Nos vemos en otro fic :D!


End file.
